Luigi vs Ken Masters
Description Street Fighter vs Super Mario Bros! Which classic clone will win? Which will die? Interlude Wiz: One of the most hated kinds of characters are the clones, which are often late additions to the game. However, that doesn't mean a character can't change. Boomstick: Yep, Ganondorf became original. I miss Cap so much! Wiz: Luigi, the Eternal Understudy. Boomstick: And Ken Masters, Ryu's friendly rival. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Luigi https://youtu.be/sbOKGYDJBeA Boomstick: Just like any other popular character, Mario needed a sidekick that he often overshadows. Wiz: But that doesn't make Luigi weak either. While he's slightly weaker than his brother, he can still lift a fortress and kick it without effort. He can also survive the explosion of a supernova. Boomstick: He's also faster and can jump higher than his brother. He can also use all of his power-ups. Like the Super Mushroom, which can either grow him in size or heal him. Wiz: The Fire Flower gives him the power to shoot fireballs, and the Power Star gives him temporary invencibility. Boomstick: The Super Leaf lets him become Racoon Mario, giving him the ability to fly, glide and tail whip. Wiz: However, it is outclassed by the Tanooki Suit, which can do all that, and also lets him transform into a statue. Boomstick: The Frog Suit lets him swim faster and jump higher, and the P-Wing lets him fly indefinitely. Wiz: The Cape Feather let's him Ground Smash and Cape Whip foes, and the Power Flower lets him vanish, and makes any attacks pass through him. Boomstick: The Ice Flower let's him throw Iceballs and the Blue Koopa Shell let's him Shell Dash just like a normal Koopa Troopa, Wiz: The Mega Mushroom let's him turn giant and the Penguin Suit is a mix of the Frog Suit, the Ice Flower and the Blue Shell. Boomtick: The Rock Mushroom enables him to turn into a rock and smash anything on his path and the Super \Bell turns him into Cat Luigi, which can climb walls and scratch enemies. Wiz: The Double Cherry creates a clone of himself. Boomstick: Well... A lot of these power-ups are completely outclassed. And Cat Luigi brings me bad memories... Wiz: Well... That's not all. Luigi has also got the power of electricity. The main examples of this are the Thunderhand, where he either throws thunderbolts or electrifies his hands and punches the opponent, and his Megastrike, that is an electric kick. We explained a megastrike's power in Zelda vs Peach, so check it out. Boomstick: Electricity? Suck it Tuono! He also has the Green Missile, where he charges and jumps at the opponent and the Luigi Cyclone, where he spins and throws the opponent away. Also, the Negative Zone create a negative colored area around him, and any opponent that enters it will either trip, taunt, sleep, get dizzy, slow down or get a damaging flower planted on his head.And if he uses a Power Flower, He will turn invisible, and any attacks will pass through him. Wiz: His Ultra Hammer is more powerful than Mario's and can smash any kind of stone, and can counter projectiles. Professor E. Gadd also gave him a Poltergust 5000, which is made to capture ghosts, but can also suck in people, and eject them, sending them flying away. Boomstick: Ghostbusters! (Tries to sing the Ghostbusters theme) Luigi: Let's a-go! Ken Masters https://youtu.be/GurdjMw8Va4 Wiz: Unlike most fighting games, the original Street Fighter had only two playable characters. Boomstick: And one of these was only playable in Multiplayer. His name is Ken Masters. Wiz: He actually mostly wins against Ryu, as he is more unpredictable, Boomstick: And his flowchart! Wiz: Ken can also do Ryu's signature moves, the air uppercut Shoryuken, the ball of energy Hadoken, and the flying spinning kick Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Boomstick: As the time passed, he developed more attacks around the Shoryuken. His most known Super Combo is the Shoryueppa, which is well... A Combo of slightly stronger Shoryukens. Wiz: He can also do the Shinryuken, a giant fiery Shoryuken. And the Shippu Jinraikyahu is a series of kicks followed by a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. And it has also got a fiery version, known as the Guren Senpukyaku. Boomstick: So... Half of his moves are variations? Wiz: Yes, but he's still an incredible fighter, and his limited arsenal doesn't prevent him from beating characters like Ryu. Boomstick: So, that's all. Ok then. Ken: I'm ready for ya, bring it on!'''' Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Ken is training, when he sees Luigi break a block with a single punch, and sees him as a worthy opponent. Ken: I'm ready for ya, bring it on! Luigi: Hmm...? Ken then punches Luigi in the face and the plumber drops the coin he collected, and Ken picks it up. Luigi gets angry an eats a mushroom to heal from the punch. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5Bmq-0z6rQ FIGHT! Luigi shoots Fireballs and Ken shoots Hadoukens, and Ken's projectiles disintegrate Luigi's in collision, but Luigi grabs his hammer and counters them. Ken dodges his Hadoukens and Shoryukens the opponent into the air, then uses Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, until the Eternal Understudy starts spinning too, and then throws Ken into the ground, he then tries to ground pound him, but the opponent rolls, dodging it. Ken then shoots more Hadoukens, and Luigi keeps countering them, until he uses the Power Flower and turns invisible. Ken: Get serious! Ken then feels like he was hit by a hammer, well... He was. As Luigi turns visible again, he notices the opponent was charging a Focus Attack, and it was too late to counter. As the plumber was flinched, the fighter hit him with another Shoryuken, and did the same thing as in the battle's start. He then kicked the enemy into the ground and throws him into a nearby Warp Pipe. As Luigi gets up, Ken runs into him, then uses a Shoryueppa, and throws him away. He tries to repeat, but is hit with fully charged Green Missile, and sent flying. He then grabs his hammer and tries to hit the opponent with it, but he perfectly parries every move. Ken then counters with a Shippu Jinraikyahu, then with a Guren Senpukyaku, and a Shinryuken. Ken: You can't beat me, it's just like a flowchart! Luigi gets up, and electrifies his hands, and punches Ken. While the opponent parries it, he's still paralyzed by the Thunder Hand. The plumber then uses Luigi Tornado, a fully charged Green Missile, hits the fighter with the hammer multiple times, then sucks him into the Poltergust 5000, and ejects him, sending him flying away, and he didn't survive the fall. Luigi: Hey weegee! K.O! Luigi dances while Ken's body is eaten by Goombas. Conclusion https://youtu.be/ULXQ_bCQWgA Boomstick: Ouch! Wiz: While Ken is an incredibly skilled fighter, Luigi outclassed him in every single way. While Ken can break a car, Luigi can lift a castle. While Ken can survive Rolento's grenades, Luigi can survive the explosion of a supernova. Not to mention Luigi's arsenal is much larger, and he has more experience. Boomstick: It's just like dying in Green Hill Zone. Wiz: The winner is Luigi. Next Time "Today-y-y-y-y, i become THE Elder God!" "Harry Potter is dead! EH-HE-HEH!" "I'm Shao Kahn, eater of worlds!" "The boy who lives, come to die!" Category:KingDedede8888 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs. Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles